Many electronic devices (such as computing devices, smart phones, set top boxes, and so on) may be configurable to provide a personalized experiences for different users. Such personalized experiences may include configuring a variety of different aspects of a user's experience with an electronic device.
Many electronic devices are only able to provide a personalized experience for a single user. In such cases, the electronic device may be configured to alter one or more aspects of a user's experience with the device, but such alteration will alter the experience of any user that utilizes the device.
Some electronic devices are capable of providing personalized experiences for different users via one or more user accounts. In such cases a user may be required to provide a log in and/or password in order to enter the user account and access the personalized experience. Such may be annoying and/or burdensome to users and such annoyance or burden may be magnified when a user is attempting to utilize the electronic device via one or more remote control devices.